


Наблюдательность

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [17]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Будь Нил менее наблюдательным, его жизнь была бы совершенно иной.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Наблюдательность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580418) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



Будь Нил не таким наблюдательным, добился бы в жизни значительно меньшего. Собственно, чаще всего именно наблюдательность он упоминал в тройке своих лучших качеств.

Так что ему потребовалось всего два дня, чтобы заметить, что люди значительно чаще обычного украдкой провожают его взглядами, когда он заходит утром в офис. Когда он только начал здесь работать, подобных взглядов было тоже много — от раздражённых до любопытствующих, и даже откровенно враждебные. И, конечно же, сальные и трепетные в исполнении юных стажёров. Но дни складывались в недели, недели — в месяцы, накал угас, и всё чаще на него смотрели ровно, как на что-то знакомое и привычное.

И вот, примерно неделю спустя после дня Благодарения, Нил отметил во взглядах сотрудников кое-что новенькое — надежду.

На следующее утро он явился пораньше, чтобы проследить за тем, как приходят остальные, и выяснить, что же служит причиной, но, к его удивлению, на него так никто и не посмотрел. Однако стоило выйти из лифта Питеру, и все эти взгляды украдкой обратились в ту сторону. И тогда Нил осознал: на самом деле люди всё это время смотрели не на него, а на Питера, с которым они по большей части прибывали в офис вместе. И это… Это было ещё интереснее.

Четверг подсказок к пониманию тайны не подкинул, но пятница принесла столь желанную — и восхитительную — разгадку.

Когда Нил выбрался из тауруса на парковке, Питер попросил подождать и немедленно всучил ему три огромных пластиковых контейнера. Нил открыл было рот, чтобы выразить своё недовольство, но тут его носа достиг исходящий из верхнего контейнера чудесный запах. И в свете этой новой информации Нил заново обдумал вероятную причину взглядов, которыми Питера всю неделю провожали сослуживцы.

Напоследок Питер вытащил из туаруса большую корзину и махнул Нилу, что можно идти.

Как только они вышли из лифта, подозрения Нила подтвердились: всё те же взгляды украдкой, но теперь взволнованные и ожидающие.

— Итак, — начал он, когда они прошли сквозь офис в совещательную, — Эл на праздники печёт как заведённая?

Питер широко улыбнулся.

— Каждый год. Каждую свободную от работы минуту.

— И я так понимаю, ты нередко притаскиваешь плоды её одержимости на работу? — уточнил Нил, намекающе указывая на растущую толпу снаружи.

Улыбка Питера стала ещё шире.

— Ага! — Сняв последнюю крышку, он открыл дверь и позвал: — Выпечка для всех и каждого!

Нил по-быстрому стащил хлебец и пару печенек, пока все не разобрали, и отступил в кабинет Питера, чтобы съесть добычу в тишине и покое. Выпечка и впрямь оказалась прекрасна, и Нил всерьёз задумался, как бы ему до исхода месяца пригласиться к Бёркам в гости.


End file.
